A Christmas Photo
by Alice-Neko321
Summary: The Elgang gathers to celebrate Christmas. How will it turn out?


Hai guys, merry Christmas! So, just for Christmas ( and the other holidays celebrated this time of year) Asuna chan has typed up a special chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

Aisha's POV

I woke up to golden sunlight streaming down through the window on the opposite side of my room. I lay there enjoying the peace until a certain elf and nasod burst in. "Aisha, Aisha its Christmas! It snowed a lot too, come and see." Rena said enthusiastically. Eve merely nodded and pet her drones which had mini Santa hats. I curled up and pulled my blankets over my head. "Ugh can't a girl get some sleep? We don't have school today... I'll come in 5 minutes." I groaned. "Okay, fine. But Elsword will steal your presents if you come down too late." Rena huffed and left with Eve. I shot out of bed, got dressed and brushed my teeth. No way was I gonna let that Elbaka steal my Christmas presents. I bounced down the stairs and walked to the living room. The Christmas tree that we had all worked hard to decorate stood in a corner. It was cut from Rena's forest, and shone with lights and ornaments that Chung had brought from Hamel. Above the fireplace hung 8 stockings, each bulging with candy (or coal in Elsword's case) . Below the Christmas tree were colorful boxes of presents. Some had been opened already and their contents were scattered on the floor. Elsword must have done that. I ran to the tree and gathered all the presents with my name on them. I put them in a pile and laid a magic trap on them so Elsword would get burnt if he tried to take them. I smelled hot chocolate, bacon, and pancakes. Rena must have made breakfast already. I followed the delicious smell to the kitchen and saw everyone sitting and eating. I went to my seat and began to dig into some pancakes. The pancakes were as yummy as they smelled. I noticed Elsword, who sat next to me, trying to take some of my bacon, and took a fork and stabbed him with it. He yelped and said, "Hey what was that for! You weren't eating it anyway." "Well I was going to! Eat your own food." I pointed to the eggs and toast which had a few bites taken out of it. "But I need bacon, bacon! One of the few times Rena cooks meat and I get barely any." He gestured with his hands to show how little he had gotten. "Because you are a bad kid and an idiot…" I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear me. "What was that?!" Shoot. He heard what I said… I finished my breakfast and ran out the door, with Elsword yelling. After I had stepped out the door, I realized I forgot a coat. So here I was freezing my butt off, but I was too scared to go back in, 'cause Elsword was just gonna chase me out with his sword again. I see Elesis in the snow making a fort. It is huge, more like a castle, really. How on Elrios did she make that? She sees me staring and says, "Hey Aisha, aren't you cold? What are you doing standing out here like that?"

"Well…I kind of made Elsword mad, and I can't go back in to get a coat." I say sheepishly.

"Oh. I'll go back in and get yours for you then." She goes into the house, and a few seconds later comes back with my light purple winter coat.

"Thanks Elesis." I take the coat and put it on, thankful that I wouldn't be freezing anymore. And then I get nailed in the head with a snowball. Great.

"Oh my gosh Aisha. I'm so sorry! I was trying to hit Chung!" Says Ara, who was having a snowball fight with Chung. Said person was rolling in the snow laughing hysterically. "It's okay." I reassure Ara. I trudge through the tall snow and join Elesis in making her snow castle.

Eve's POV

My drones and I are sitting by the hearth and warming our hands. We were just outside and the 'snow' was very cold. I had never seen snow before, but I found it was simply frozen water. What was so special about that? Although I have to admit, it was quite pretty and fun to play in. I curl up on the couch in a soft blanket. I had tried to stay awake until 11 in the morning waiting to see if the 'Santa Claus' Elsword spoke of was real. Sadly, I fell asleep before I could find out. I bet it was Raven and Rena who put the presents there. I yawn like a cat and Moby and Remy sit on my head with the hats they found in one of my presents. I fall asleep, hearing the shouts of Elsword, Elesis, Raven, Rena, Ara, Aisha, and Chung who were having an all-out snowball fight.

Raven's POV

Elsword and Chung asked me to help them snowball fight against the girls, and I complied. It couldn't be too hard, right? It was just like a mock war with snow. They gave me some snowballs which they had made earlier, and told me to hide behind the demonic looking snow fort they had made. It had icicles stabbed into it and looked very scary, unlike the castle that the girls had painstakingly created. I went behind the fort and threw snowballs at them when they tried to leave their fort. This was pretty easy, I thought. That was before we had used up all the snow around our fort. We had to beat the girls, so us guys voted and I had to go into the open and gather snow for snowballs. "Why me? I don't wanna get killed." I complained to Elsword and Chung. They had no sympathy and pushed me out from behind the fort. I could see girls grinning evilly from atop their castle and thought, OH GOD. They picked up snowballs and proceeded to try to shoot me down. I ran around the yard frantically gathering as much snow as I could. The girls were ruthlessly firing snowballs at me the entire time. I had collected enough snow and rushed to the fort where Elsword and Chung were cheering me on. I was almost at the fort when Rena and Elesis got me with some snowballs. I dropped the snow and landed on the ground. I could see the girls high fiving. "Man down!" Shouted Elsword.

Chung's POV

After our snowball fight, we went back indoors. The girls had won…But then again there were four of them and three of us. Eve was sleeping with her drones on the couch. I woke her up and all of us sat by the fire and opened our presents. I got a blue scarf and some videogames I had begged my parents for. Elsword was given a new sword from Elesis since he only got coal (lol). Raven opened his presents and found a new white coat with fur lining, a bag of candy, and black earmuffs. Rena got a gardening book, a camera, and some wing-like hairpins. Aisha didn't tell us what she got, but I saw her putting books that said 'magic spells to prank people with' on the cover in her closet. Ara got some new pajamas and a fox hairpin that looked almost exactly like Eun, who had been put in a shrine somewhere. Eve's drones had little Santa hats which she probably got in a present. Eve herself was opening a box of expensive chocolates. We were all satisfied with our presents, except Elsword. He was unhappy to say the least. Elsword and I were about to run off to play my videogames when Rena called us back to take a picture. "Come on guys. It's Christmas. Spend some more time with your friends. I think we should take a picture to remember this. After all, we won't be together like this much longer." She held up her camera. "Awww…Okay…But after me and Chung are gonna play these videogames." Elsword says. "That's fine. Don't stay up too late though." Rena turns on her camera and sets it to automatically take a picture after a specific amount of time. We gathered in front of the camera and smiled. This Christmas was a great end to an exciting year. The camera light flashed and this moment was recorded for eternity, not only in our memories, or in a photo, but our hearts.

-click-

* * *

Hope you liked reading this! Oh, and the jolly bearded fat man says "Hohoho, merry christmas!"

Yes, today he will stalk you and go down your chimney, into the fireplace...and give you presents.

Please R&R ~Happy Holidays from Zelda, Alice, and Asuna

Neko: My name has been changed to Alice?

Zelda and Asuna: Yes.

Neko: ...ok then?


End file.
